


We Can't Give Up Now

by DevSibwarra



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Angst, Death Star, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, FWUCollections, Forced Orgasm, Forced Pregnancy, Mind Games, Perversion, Sibling Incest, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 06:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18088790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevSibwarra/pseuds/DevSibwarra
Summary: “Luke! Are you ok?” He isn’t getting up. And it scares her. How can she endure the coming torment alone? Han is dead. There is no war, no Empire, no Rebellion. She has nothing. There is only Luke, and the baby, and the black pit of dread that grows with each passing day.  She can’t face what’s coming without Luke; without his strength enveloping her, holding her together. He is her everything now.Luke and Leia are both held prisoner on the Death Star.Implied noncon





	We Can't Give Up Now

    The detention cell door slides open and glowing red light floods in. Before Leia can register the sudden tightness in her chest, the tensing of her muscles, Luke is shoved in.  Thrown to the floor by two stormtrooper guards. Her heart leaps, but only for a brief moment. He stumbles to his knees, barely catching himself with his hands. His shirt is bloody, and torn. His head hangs and his shoulders quiver, as if they have no strength left. Leia instinctively touches her round, swollen belly. What have they done now?

    “Have some fun while you can, Skywalker.”

      One of the guards smirks behind his helmet, and Leia can sense it. He kicks Luke in the side on the way out. Luke groans and crumples to the floor.

    She swings her legs over the edge of the steel bench, where she’s learned to sleep despite the discomfort. She wants to spring to action, to tend to her brother. But her stomach is swollen, and ungainly. The baby will come soon, and she can’t move quickly anymore. 

  “Luke! Are you ok?” He isn’t getting up. And it scares her. How can she endure the coming torment alone? Han is dead. There is no war, no Empire, no Rebellion. She has nothing. There is only Luke, and the baby, and the black pit of dread that grows with each passing day.  She can’t face what’s coming without Luke; without his strength enveloping her, holding her together. He is her everything now. 

   She manages to push herself off the bench, and kneels beside him. The floor is cold and hard. He struggles gingerly to his knees. She leans in and strokes his hair, damp and clinging to the back of his neck. I _ t’s ok, Luke. They’re gone  now.  _ His breath is heavy, but it’s slowing down. She cradles his head wordlessly.

   He finally looks up from the floor. His face is devastation. Bruises of different colors distort his handsome features. She notices new jagged cuts where he’s been punched in the mouth. Stormtrooper handiwork. Leia tries not to cringe; she wants to be strong for him. But he can see the alarm in her eyes, and sense the anger in her heart.

   “ Leia...it’s ok…. I’ll be ok,” His voice is hoarse and frayed. Like a rag torn from too much use.  He’s been crying, or screaming, or both. The Emperor likes to torture him. Vader watches, unmoving. He finally meets her gaze, and her heart sinks.  His eyes are blue and deep. But a fresh round of cruelty is written in them. An unmistakable shadow of sadness. She would do anything to ease the pain.   

    Leia’s stomach turns, followed by an avalanche of activity. The baby is moving, pressing up against her ribs. Luke’s eyes dart instinctively to her belly. He senses the child within her; they are already connected. Already bonded through the Force. Just as Palpatine intended. That’s why he is allowed to see her now, to keep him compliant. He won’t look at her again. Instead he looks away, darkened with shame. She knows he is remembering that night. That night the life inside her was created.  That night his most intimate desire was used against him. That night the Emperor won.

    Leia remembers too.

_     Either you fuck her, or she dies. Don’t try to hide, boy. I can see your mind. _

__ Palpatine’s thready voice still echoes in her head. She remembers the flash of fury in Luke’s eyes. But also his hands, tentative and unsure. She remembers his hardness, and his hips grinding against hers. Some part of him wanted it.

     “ _ Leia, I’m sorry…”  _ He pleads after he gives in to the inevitable climax. But he doesn’t want her to die. He, too, is a slave now.

_ “It’s alright. I know.”  _  He is trembling, naked and vulnerable after the act. She soothes him, trying to ease the self hatred he cannot hide. Steeling herself, she cups his face in her hands. 

_      “Look at me.”  _ The command is gentle. He doesn’t want to, but he does. 

_  “Luke, “  _ she pulls him in towards her. She won’t let the Emperor twist their bond. Her lips press against his, and she feels him melt for a moment. He is just a boy, and he’s never done this before. 

       ‘ _ I love you” _

       She deliberately floods their bond with warmth. She doesn’t care that the Emperor can see them. They are his, inside and out.  If it wasn’t for her, he would have fought Vader and Palpatine by now. Maybe he would have already been killed. Luke would sacrifice himself to save the Rebellion. But they have her, too. His weakness. Their weapon against him. If only she had died rather than be taken alive.

    “Don’t give in, Leia,” Luke brings her back to the present. He can sense the anger welling up inside her.  “That’s what he wants. Don’t let him win.” 

    “I know, Luke” she tries to keep her voice from wavering. She tries not to look at him. She tries not to see the evidence of Palpatine’s abuse.  

    “It’s just that….” 

    Her voice catches and a lump rises in her throat. She should be strong for Luke. He needs  her. But her eyes sting, and she can’t think. She hates crying. She tries to hold back, and swallow the lump in her throat. But fat tears spill wantonly. She wishes she were anywhere else. She wishes she were dead, and the baby too. They will only be used against Luke. Emotional ransom that he’ll pay for over and over again.  Until he, too is broken. 

    She chokes back the sobs welling up inside her. She should be comforting Luke. He’s the one the Emperor is really going after. Palpatine wants to destroy him.  Luke needs her to be strong. 

    But he grabs her hand and pulls her in closer. Despite herself, she sinks into his arms. His body is still strong and firm. She can still melt into his strength. His chest rises and falls and she thinks she can hear his heart beat.  He squeezes her tighter, and kisses her head fiercely. But the emotions overflow, and she can’t stop herself. 

        “Oh, Luke, what are we going to do? He’s going to take the baby!”

        “Shhhh, Leia. Don’t think about it”  She looks up to meet his gaze. His brave words don’t match the sadness in his eyes. 

      “We can’t give up now. There’s got to be a way out of here. Somehow”

      He wants to be strong too. But his lower lip quivers and his voice cracks. His hands wander to her stomach. They are shy and tentative. She can see remorse in his face. The face that was once so bright, and hopeful. He should never have been in this situation. Impregnating his sister. And with Vader just standing by, watching it all happen. A slave to his master.

      No, this was her fault. She should have died.


End file.
